Du harcèlement? C'est pour son bien
by magorna
Summary: La meilleure amie de Lily a le beguin pour Sirius Black, cette dernière lui demande donc d'accepter un rencard. problème: il refuse. solution: demander encore. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est donc le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Je ne possède aucun des personnages de Harry Potter, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

Avertissement: C'est un slash, il n'y aura donc ni SBOC et encore moins de SBLE, si vous n'apprécier pas le slash je vous déconseille fortement de la lire.

Note: Je remercie Ocechan, Blue Valerian et my « old friend » pour avoir reviewer mon précédent OS. Cette fois-ci je m'attaque à un registre plus joyeux, bonne lecture.

***

Du harcèlement? C 'est pour son bien!

- Peux-tu m'expliquer_ encore_ une fois pourquoi tu ne lui demande pas de sortir avec toi?

-Parce que je ne veux pas me prendre un râteau et tu sais que c'est-se qui va se passer.

Lily soupira d'agacement. Certes elle adorait Jessica, mais c'était une des rares choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Des années que sa meilleure amie trainait avec elle ce foutu béguin sans lui adresser plus de cinq phrases par an. Déjà le fait que ce soit _lui_ était inimaginable, il était arrogant, snob et si imbu de sa personne, comment _ses_ amis faisaient? Parfois, elle en venait presque à plaindre James. Quand à Remus elle ne cherchait plus la réponse depuis longtemps. La seule chose qu'il avait pour lui était son physique. Pourtant Lily savait que Jessica n'était pas superficielle, il devait donc y avoir une raison (très enfouie mais présente).

-Dans ce cas passe à autre chose, si tu ne peux même pas lui demander, _toi_, sans qu'il soit désagréable, c'est qu'il a un problème assez considérable.

- Ce n'est pas le problème, il ne parle presque jamais avec d'autres personnes que ses amis et quand c'est le cas-tu dois lui arracher les mots de la bouche.

-Il me parle souvent.

-Oui, depuis que tu sors avec son meilleur ami!

Lily fut forcée de reconnaître que c'était juste. Black lui parlait à peu près amicalement (tout en continuant à l'appeler Evans) depuis peu. Encore une chose qui l'énervait chez lui, cette façon de penser que le commun des mortels n'était pas digne de s'adresser à son auguste personne. Pourtant il l'avait facilement incluse de son cercle de connaissance dès le moment où James l'avait présentée comme petite-amie officielle. Peut-être le problème venait de là: tant qu'on n'était pas introduit auprès de lui par un de ses intimes, on était classé au rang d'être inférieur. Dans ce cas il y avait une solution:

-J'ai une idée.

-De quel genre?

-Je vais lui parler de toi!

Jessica arrêta sa marche vers la Grande Salle pour observer son amie, cherchant à savoir où elle voulait en venir.

-En quoi cela réglerait le problème?

-Réfléchis 2 secondes, tu dis que la raison pour laquelle il refuserait est qu'il ne te connait pas? Si je lui demande d'aller à un rencard avec toi il ne pourra pas de dire non.

-Admettons, mais dans ce cas là il ne s'agirait que d'_un seul_ rendez-vous.

-Après il ne tient qu'à toi pour qu'il t'en donne un second. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, tout ce qu'il faut, c'est qu'il se rende compte à quel point tu es exceptionnelle.

-Je ne suis pas convaincue

-Franchement il n'y a pas de quoi ,quel argument il donnerait? De plus James se rangera forcément à mon avis, Remus dira que ça ne se fait pas de refuser et Pettigrew sera du côté de James. A quatre contre un il sera obligé d'accepté.

-En gros tu vas faire pression rien que pour un rencard? Il a vraiment de la chance d'avoir une amie aussi attentionnée que toi, ironisa Jessica.

-Il me remerciera, je fais ça pour son bien et puis c'est toi qui à la priorité dans cette affaire.

Jessica ne put s'empêcher de se sentir touchée, aussi foireux que le plan de Lily était, l'intention lui faisait plaisir.

-Je te remercie.

-Bah, c'est normal, maintenant que je sors avec Potter il est naturel que je veuille que toutes mes amis soient casées. Maintenant tu m'excuses si je ne mange pas avec toi mais si tu veux sortir avec Black ce week-end je dois m'y prendre maintenant.

-Je t'en pris fais, déclara Jessica alors qu'elles passaient les portes de la Grande Salle.

Lily se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors, plus précisément vers les Maraudeurs. Black et Remus d'un côté, James en face de Black et Pettigrew à côté de James, ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs plongé dans un plaidoyer en appuyant ses arguments avec sa fourchette qu'il agitait en direction de ses deux vis-à-vis. Elle n'en comprit la teneur qu'une s'être suffisamment approchée de son petit-ami.

-… et donc c'est pour cela que j'estime avoir le droit de connaître la formule de ce sortilège de silence, conclut-il.

-Si tu tiens à la savoir cette formule il suffit que tu ailles à la bibliothèque.

-Mais Moony, ce serait tellement plus simple si tu me la disais toi-même. Quand je te l'ai demandée tu m'as dis que je n'en avais pas besoin, maintenant j'en ai _besoin_.

-Ah, c'est ça le but de cette discussion. Tu cherches à nous faire savoir d'une manière plus ou moins subtile que _enfin _tu as passé le cap. C'est très aimable à toi mais on s'en doutait un peu.

Lily, refusant de chercher à comprendre les propos tenus par Black qui, vu son air railleur ne l'enchanterait certainement pas, décida qu'il était temps de manifester sa présence.

-Tiens Evans! On parlait justement de toi.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Sirius. Je ne veux pas savoir le rapport entre moi et un sortilège de silence, prévint-elle.

-Tant mieux parce que ça ne te plairait surement pas, dit James.

Lily prit place à la table tout en cherchant un moyen d'amener _le _sujet. Demander de but en blanc n'était surement pas une bonne idée. Le meilleur moyen était surement de commencer par quelque chose puis de dériver dans la bonne direction, le plus facile pour cela étant de se mettre en colère. Par chance, il lui arrivait d'avoir des saute d'humeur auxquelles les maraudeurs, particulièrement James, étaient familiers donc ce ne serait pas suspect. Elle prit une inspiration puis claqua violemment ses couverts contre la table.

-Auriez-vous l'extrême gentillesse de m'expliquer pourquoi en près de sept ans vous n'avez jamais changer votre disposition à table?

Elle très satisfaite de l'effet produit par son éclat: Pettigrew commençait à se ratatiner sur place, Black haussa les sourcils, ce qui chez montrait un étonnement sans borne, et même Remus s'était décalé de dix bon centimètres et fixait obstinément un point dans la direction opposée. James estima apparemment que c'était son rôle de s'enquérir sur la tempête qui se préparait de si bon matin.

-Euh, ça pose un problème?

-Oui! Vous vous rendez compte que depuis toujours vous occupez la même chaise à chaque repas sans vous demander si il ne serait pas mieux de changer de place. Encore et toujours la même chose.

Elle avait absolument conscience que son raisonnement ne tenait pas la route mais puisqu'elle était censée être énervée elle n'était pas tenue d'avoir un discours parfaitement logique. A sa grande satisfaction se fut Black qui choisit de répondre.

-Il n'y a pas de raisons qu'on change si les places nous conviennent parfaitement.

-Oh je t'en pris! Quelle est la différence si James s'assoit à côté et pas en face de toi?

-C'est comme ça, c'est mieux de cette façon et pas autrement!

Lily sut que c'était le bon moment pour attaquer, si Black était sur la défensive cela pouvait signifier deux choses: soit leur placement était inconscient et il n'y avait aucunes raisons particulières, soit il y en avait mais ils refusaient de les avouer. Dans tout les cas c'était bon pour elle, elle prit une voix plus calme priant tout les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour que ça fonctionne.

-Ce n'est pas qu'une question de chaise, ça prouve aussi que vous n'acceptez pas le changement. Vous êtes complètement cloitrés entre vous quatre, surtout toi Sirius. C'était quand la dernière fois que tu as eu une vraie conversation avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il faut savoir s'ouvrir au monde qui nous entoure, sinon tu ne peux pas t'épanouir émotionnellement. Pourquoi ne pas inviter Jessica à aller à Pré-au-lard par exemple?

A la seconde où la dernière phrase sortit de sa bouche, elle sut qu'elle avait fait une erreur de stratégie. Black ne semblait pas avoir eu une révélation fulgurante et à la façon dont il pinçait les lèvres, il devait même avoir découvert le piège. Bon tout n'était pas perdue, il lui restait toujours le soutient des trois autre garçon. Elle releva la tête vers eux pour demander de l'aide mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait, Pettigrew semblait encore plus mal à l'aise qu'en début de conversation et il s'avérait que Remus ne s'était même pas retourner durant celle-ci et qu'il était occupé à observer quelque chose de surement très intéressant à la table des professeurs. La seule réaction positive fut celle de James mais elle était trop proche de l'hilarité pour être rassurante. Finalement, Black décida de rompre le silence qui commençait à se faire pesant.

-Je crains Evans que je doive refuser ta proposition.

-Ne sois pas borner tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est une idée brillante. Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproche à Jessica?

Sirius prit un moment pour réfléchir avant de donner la réponse, pas qu'il ne la connaissait pas mais il se devait de penser à la manière de la tourner pour ne pas vexer Evans. De toute façon elle n'apprécierait pas.

-Ses cheveux, finit-il par marmonner.

-Quoi ses cheveux?

-Il sont trop foncés, je ne pourrais jamais sortir avec une fille qui a les cheveux si noirs.

Certes, accuser le physique était vraiment mesquin, cela ne nécessitait cependant qu'un mensonge par omission et cela n'étonnerait pas Evans.

-Donc tu laisses passer l'occasion d'avoir un rencard avec une fille géniale parce qu'elle ne correspond à tes critères pour la femme idéale qui te connaissant sont beaucoup trop élevés.

Sirius devait lui reconnaitre qu'elle était assez perspicace, elle n'avait pas tout compris mais elle restait intuitive. Prongs à côté se retenait d'éclater de rire mais Sirius ne savait pas si c'était pour ne pas fâcher sa petite-amie ou parce que cela aurait été très inapproprié. Evans commençait doucement à passer au rouge vif tout en essayant de se contrôler. Étrangement sa colère ne fit que renforcer l'agacement de Sirius.

-Tu es, énonça la fille au cheveux roux, l'être le plus superficiel qui m'a été donné de rencontrer. Tu finiras tout seul et on retrouvera ton cadavre complètement rongé par les asticots après six mois d'abandon.

Bien sûre, ses remarques blessantes n'étaient pas élaborées cependant, elle était d'habitude rapidement suivie par des sorts redoutables.

-Lily, je sais que tu es très occupée avec lui mais si on ne se dépêche pas, Sirius et moi allons être en retard en arithmancie.

Comment désamorcer une bombe en cinq secondes par Remus John Lupin. Sirius ne fut jamais aussi heureux de sa vie d'avoir pris cette option en troisième année. Cela avait le double avantage de lui permettre d'éviter une conversation pénible tout en laissant le temps à Evans de se calmer. Sirius se leva lentement soignant sa sortie pour montrer à la harpie que la discussion était définitivement close.

-Je te remercie Evans de te préoccuper de ce qui ne te regarde pas mais ma vie sentimentale se porte bien et n'a aucun besoin de ton intervention.

Ce n'est qu'une fois sortie qu'il s'autorisa un pousser un soupir de désespoir. Dire qu'il était de très bonne humeur ce matin. Il sentit quelque chose lui tapoter l'épaule, il se retourna pour voir Moony le regarder avec toute la compassion dont il était capable avec ses grands yeus noisettes et parla de sa voix la plus rassurante.

-Elle se lassera vite.

Sirius ne put que sourire à cette déclaration. Moony avait toujours bien su mentir

***

J'accepte toute critique donc n'hésitez pas à reviewer.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Rien est à moi

Merci à Psykedelikworld, fictive, meg-la-cacahuete et Loulou2a pour leur review.

J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu par le 2ème chapitre, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2:

Sur le chemin du cours de potions, Lily maudissait Black tout en cherchant un moyen de réaliser son projet, le mélange était assez bizarre. Elle décida de traiter une pensée à la fois après avoir imaginé Black se faire écarteler pendant qu'elle récitait les qualités (nombreuses) de Jessica. Premièrement se défouler pour pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement par la suite.

-Ton meilleur ami est un crétin, finit-elle par déclarer à James.

-Il faut le comprendre aussi, tu as une manière de présenter les choses!

-N'empêche que j'ai raison, il finira bien par céder.

-J'ai des doutes Sirius par être autant buté que toi.

-Tu penses que je dois renoncer.

Son petit ami eu un rictus avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules

-Au contraire je t'y encourage, je dis juste que ce sera long, pénible et que tu ne gagneras surement pas.

Bon d'accord James était encore contrarié avec ce sort de silence, après tout il y avait autant droit que les deux autres. Enfin il prenait sa revanche, c'était Padfoot qui avait convaincu Moony de ne pas le lui donner deux ans plus tôt. Alors que Sirius n'était pour rien dans la trouvaille de ce charme extraordinaire (l'inventeur était un génie aucun doute là-dessus). Quand ce dernier en aurait assez de se faire pourchasser peut-être qu'il consentirait à accéder à sa demande. Oui c'était du chantage mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait commencé.

Lily de son côté avait décider de continuer à demander à Black, au pire il finirait par accepter pour avoir la paix. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte de quelque chose.

-Pourquoi Black et Remus ne sont pas avec nous?

-Ils ont arrêté les Potions après les BUSES, tu n'avais pas remarqué?

-C'est vrai que les cours sont plus calmes depuis un an mais je ne m'étais posée la question. Je veux dire c'est une matière importante pour la majorité des bons travails.

-Remus avait besoin de moins de cours, le rythme était trop chargé en cinquième année. Entre les matières principales l'Arithmancie, l'étude des Runes et les Soins au créatures magiques, il était à deux doigts de lâcher à l'approche des examens…

Elle se souvenait en effet que Remus était en assez mauvais états durant cette période. L'emploi du temps chargé plus les absences régulières, c'est vrai que personne n'aurait tenu le coup.

-…De plus comme il a un niveau lamentable en potion donc autant s'épargner les cours plus la quantité astronomique de devoirs. Après Sirius a suivi le mouvement disant qu'il n'y avait pas de raisons pour qu'il doive lui aussi assisté à des cours ennuyeux et inutiles, je crois qu'il cherchait un nouveau prétexte pour éviter Slughorn.

En parlant de Slughorn, celui-ci les attendait devant la salle, quand c'était le cas c'était pour des invitations à ces « réunions ».

-Bonjour Mr Potter, Miss Evans. J'espère que vous et Mr Black pourriez venir samedi.

-Lily et moi viendrons surement, mais je ne pense pas que vous pouvez compter sur Sirius.

-Oh encore, cela fait des années qu'il n'est pas venu.

-Oui je sais c'est dommage, cependant je crois l'avoir entendu dire qu'il avait l'intention de se rendre à la fête de noël cette année.

-Fantastique! Je compte sur vous pour qu'il ne change pas d'avis.

Black ne s'était pas aux réunions du club Slug depuis sa deuxième année, il n'avait donné aucune explication mis à part qu'il ne voulait plus y aller. Depuis Slughorn n'avait cessé de le relancer pour qu'il revienne. Lily était admirative devant la ténacité de Black face à une nuisance continue.

-Tu es sûre que Black va vraiment y aller, sinon Slughorn va vraiment devenir insupportable.

-C'est lui qui en a eu l'idée, apparemment il a trouvé un moyen de contourner le problème.

-Quel problème?

-Il y a bien un problème pour que Sirius refuse une réception où on rencontre des hautes personnalités et où on nous cire les pompes.

Lily détestait quand James évitait ses questions, il faisait la même chose lorsqu'elle l'interrogeait sue leurs surnoms étranges ou sur la maladie de Remus. Il donnait des réponses évasives comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle devine. Elle s'était juré un jour qu'elle comprendrait mais en attendant elle était dans le flou.

Ils avaient double cours de potions ce matin donc elle ne put refaire une tentative dans son sublime plan, que pendant le déjeuné. Cette fois-ci, elle ne s'embarrassa pour trouver une introduction et commença dès qu'elle fut assise:

-Tu vois, je pense que tu devrais sortir avec elle, ça ne peut être que bénéfique. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver au pire? Le rendez-vous se passe mal, dans ce cas là tu n'es pas obligé de la revoir. La seule raison pour laquelle tu refuses c'est que tu sais que j'ai raison et que tu es trop borné pour le reconnaitre.

-Je ne veux pas sortir avec elle, il n'y a pas besoin de raisons. Cela ne sert à rien d'aller à un rendez-vous, puisque même s'il se déroule _magnifiquement _bien, je n'aurais pas envie de sortir avec elle.

-Et pourquoi pas? Bon d'accord ses cheveux ne te conviennent, mais tu ne peux juste te baser que sur un critère.

-Ce n'est pas juste une question de cheveux, elle n'est pas du tout mon genre. Il y a les yeux aussi, ils sont trop bleus.

-Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire, je la trouve très belle.

-Dans ce cas-tu n'as qu'à sortir avec elle!

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Sérieusement vous êtes très bien assortis, vous feriez un très jolie couple.

-J'ai moyennement envie de sortir avec quelqu'un qui ressemble à ma mère.

La conversation s'était déroulée sans pose, aucun des deux ne prenant la peine de respirer mais cette dernière réplique laissa Lily sans voix. James, qui comme le reste des Maraudeurs avait le regard fixé sur son assiette, relevait la tête avant de regarder dans la direction de Jessica à l'autre bout de la table avant de revenir vers eux.

-Maintenant que Padfoot le dit c'est vrai qu'il y a un air de famille, tu es sûre, Lily, qu'elle n'est pas de sang pure ton amie?

Lily jeta un regard noir à son petit ami qui signifiait, qu'il devait, à moins de vouloir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, se taire. Néanmoins le dernier argument de Black posait problème, c'est vrai que Jessica avait des similarités avec la famille Black . Compte tenu des rapports _tendus_ qu'il entretenait avec sa famille elle ne vit rien à redire pendant presque la totalité du repas. Ce n'est qu'au dessert qu'elle trouva quelque chose.

-Un grand nombre de personnes sont attirés par des individus ayant les même caractéristiques qu'eux ou que leurs parents. C'est biologique donc inconscient, on ne peut pas lutter

Une chose exaspérante avec Black c'était qu'il avait réponse tout, dans ce cas là également:

-Et un plus grand nombre de personnes sont attirés par les individus avec un physique opposé au leur. Là aussi « c'est biologique donc inconscient, on ne peut pas lutter ». C'est pour ça qu'on voit rarement un couple roux ou avec les yeux verts. Cela sert pour la reproduction.

Bizarrement, la dernière phrase parut hors propos dan la bouche de Black. Les autres ne la prirent pas au sérieux non plus et furent prit d'un fou rire. C'est à ce moment que la sonnerie retentit annonçant la reprise de cours. Lily se demanda vaguement si Black ne calcula pas de manière à ce que toute leurs conversations soient coupés par les cours. Mais cette fois elle avait cours communs avec lui donc il ne pourra pas lui échapper.

N'hésitez pas à reviewer!


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis absolument désolé pour le retard. Je n'ai pas d'excuse si ce n'est qu'entre la panne d'ordinateur et les cours j'ai pris pas mal de retard. Mais maintenant que les vacances sont là je devrais avancer plus rapidement.

Un grand merci Shoushoo, meg-la-cacahuète, Asys et Sha Zaam pour leur review.

Disclaimer: rien à moi.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3:

Etant donné qu'Evans était _censée_ être une élève sérieuse, Sirius était en droit d'attendre qu'elle prête attention aux cours. Cela semblait logique n'est-ce pas?

Seulement cette logique ne pouvait s'appliquer aux cours d'histoire de la magie, pour peu que l'on tentait de prêter attention aux propos de Binns (il avait essayé durant la première année avant d'abandonner définitivement) la somnolence s'abattait inexorablement, or on ne peut pas s 'endormir en classe si on fait preuve de résistance: mais dans ce cas il faut se résigner à s'assoupir pendant dix seconde avant que les muscles de la nuque protestent violemment pour nous faire relever la tête (une histoire de réflexes myotatiques d'après Moony) et ce jusqu'à ce qu'on capitule et que l'on s'installe plus confortablement pour dormir, à savoir la tête sur la table. On en voyait certains qui tentait de prendre des notes dans cette position , cela donnait une écriture peu souvent lisible.

Donc dans ce cours soit on dormait soit on faisait autre chose pour ce distraire. Malheureusement pour Sirius, Evans avait décider d'user de ce temps libre pour parvenir à ses fins. La harpie avait poussé le vice jusqu'à s'assoir à côté de lui pour être sure qu'il puisse entendre ses revendications. Le bourdonnement persistant de sa voix, étrangement semblable à un moustique en pleine canicule, rendait l'accès au sommeil impossible. De plus personne ne lui venait en aide: James, assis à la table de devant, n'était pas désireux de le distraire, par solidarité avec se petite amie ou par peur de représailles; Peter était assis trop loin pour être d'un quelconque secours; et Remus avait décidé de commencer son devoir d'arithmancie. Pendant deux secondes, il réfléchit à l'idée de le faire également mais il la repoussa très vite, il n'était pas désespéré _à ce point._

Il avait de la chance dans son malheur, Evans ne l'obligeait pas à écouter, elle se contentait de parler encore et encore. Il essaya de trouver un moyen de se sortir de ce guêpier, mais mis à part accepter la proposition d'Evans, ce qui était hors de question, il ne voyait pas d'autres solution.

Au début il avait tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas du tout intéresser, cependant Evans était suffisamment orgueilleuse pour que l'idée d'avoir raison outrepasse la volonté d'autrui, c'était une des rares choses qu'elle avait en commun avec Prongs.

Il aimerait lui expliquer de manières beaucoup plus approfondie et explicite les raisons de son refus, mais là également il ne pouvait se le permettre, pas tout de suite du moins.

Là encore le retentissement de la cloche avait des allures de délivrance. Néanmoins Evans ne baissa pas les bras et continua ainsi pendant durant les autres cours, les intercours et après à la fin du cours. Et le seul moyen de faire taire Evans était de lui balancer quelque chose de suffisamment déplaisant à la figure pour que Madame se vexe et se mette à bouder. D'habitude Sirius évitait ce procédé, parce qu'avant qu'Evans se taise il fallait se disputer avec elle pendant au moins dix minutes et cela lui donnait mal à la tête.

De même il n'eu aucun échange verbale avec les autres Maraudeurs bien qu'ils aient passé toute l'après-midi ensemble, Wormtail et Prongs parce qu'ils craignaient Evans dans une certaine mesure et Moony parce qu'il était trop poli pour parler tout en ignorant la mégère. C'est cet isolement qui le décida à passe outre la migraine et de contre-attaquer en fin de journée:

-Dis Evans, si tu es là avec nous, ta copine elle où?

-Par là, répondit-elle en désignant un fauteuil dans le coin de la salle commune.

-Et pourtant tu préfères parler avec quelqu'un que tu ne peux pas sentir pour obtenir quelque chose que tu sais que tu n'auras pas. Elle a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir.

Bien qu'elle détestait l'admettre, Black marquait un point. Elle n'avait pas parlé à Jessica depuis le petit-déjeuner, déjà qu'elles passaient moins de temps ensemble depuis qu'elle sortait avec James, si en plus elle passait le reste du temps avec Black. Au moins si Black acceptait sa proposition cela réglerait le problème. En attendant cela servait à rien de continuer pour aujourd'hui, en plus elle avait mal à la gorge d'avoir trop parler.

Jessica ne se faisait pas d'illusions, elle savait que les chances que Lily obtienne gain de cause était très minces. C'est donc sans surprises qu'elle vit celle-ci la rejoindre en fin de journée. Par politesse elle s'enquit tout de même du déroulement de l'opération.

-Alors?

-Alors c'est un crétin si tu avais meilleure goût on n'en serait pas là.

-Je t'avais prévenue.

-N'empêche je le comprends pas. Tu as de beaux cheveux pourtant.

-Hum je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Laisse tomber.

Le lendemain, Lily se dit qu'il fallait peut-être utiliser une méthode moins agressive. Quelle que soit la manière Black ne céderait pas facilement donc autant épargner ses forces.

La première chose qui attira son attention une fois arriver à sa place ce fut que les maraudeurs était affreusement calmes, de deux choses l'une soit ils s'étaient disputés soit Remus était « malade ». Vu que ce dernier était endormi sur la table cela devait être la deuxième possibilité. Lily n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait mais pour qu'il soit dans cet état aussi souvent cela devait être assez graves. Tandis qu'elle prit place elle décida de remettre ses plans à plus tard, là tout de suite elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur.

-Il devrait peut-être allez à l'infirmerie, finit-elle par dire.

A ces mots Remus releva la tête les yeux rouges et secoua violemment la tête.

-Je ne peux pas on a contrôle de botanique tout à l'heure. De tout façon je raterai surement les cours demain, je ne peux pas manquer deux jours.

-En attendant mange, ordonna Black en lui présentant un toast.

Lily continuait de penser que Remus serait mieux au lit, s'il avait réussi à se maintenir assez éveillé pour passer l'épreuve de botanique, il passa le reste de la journée complètement amorphe. Il s'endormit même en plein cours de métamorphose, par chance McGonagall se montra très compréhensive. L'ambiance s'en fit nettement ressentir, dans cet état apathique Lily n'avait vraiment pas le cœur d'harceler Black.

Cependant, voyant que Remus se sentait un peu mieux durant le dîner, peut-être qu'une petite approche en douceur ne ferait pas de mal. Lily essaya encore une fois prenant soin de garder une voix calme et dégagée.

-Sirius tu devrais penser à ce que je t'ai dit hier.

Tout les quatre se tourna vers elle, même Rem releva la tête, appuyée sur sa main gauche visiblement il avait du mal à la maintenir debout puisqu'elle vit ses doigts se serrer sur ses cheveux. Black se contentait de la fixer sans répondre, le seul bruit qui se faisait entendre était un verre qui tintait de plus en plus fort.

-Réfléchis Sirius, il faudra bien que tu sortes avec quelqu'un, pourquoi pas elle? Elle est intelligente, elle est tolérante envers ton sale caractère et elle est très jolie, certes ses cheveux et ses yeux ne te conviennent pas mais la femme parfaite n'existe. Je pense, non je suis sûre qu'absolument _personne_ ne te convient mieux qu'elle et…

Son exhortation fut interrompue par le verre qui explosa, la température descendit de quelques degrés, tous les yeux rivés sur les débris répandus sur la table, paradoxalement le plus surpris fut Black.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à reviewer.


	4. Chapter 4

Je remercie meg-la-cacahuète, elleay sahbel, Miss Tako-Chan, Laroutcha et You know who (qui n'est pas Voldemort je le précise) pou leur(s) review(s)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas de même que Good omens

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 4:

Comme il l'avait annoncé, Remus n'assista au cours le jour suivant. Ce qui était dommage car le cours de DCFM avait été passionnant, au point que James et Black avaient pris des notes c'est dire. La démonologie était une branche dont on disposait que de très peu d'informations donc on ne l'abordait superficiellement qu'en septième année. Cependant c'était le sujet de prédilection du professeur de cette année et le devoir qu'il leur avait donné demandait des données affreusement précises. Lily n'était pas sûre de comment elle allait se les procurer, peut-être à la Réserve. C'est dans ces moments là qu'elle regrettait de ne plus être en bons termes avec Severus, il devait avoir quelque ouvrages. Mis à part la journée n'était pas trop chargée, donc à la première heure de libre après le déjeuner elle alla faire un tour à l'infirmerie pour voir Remus.

Dire qu'elle le connaissait très bien était exagéré, avant qu'ils deviennent préfets en cinquième année ils ne s'étaient que rarement adresser la parole n'ayant pas le même cercle d'amis. Pour être honnête, elle le considérait auparavant comme quelqu'un qui suivait aveuglément Potter et Black, le genre de personnes qu'elle fuyait comme la peste. Avec les réunions de préfets elle fut étonner de découvrir qu'il avait une personnalité propre et même une certaine autorités dans les situations requises, jusqu'à se rendre compte, qu'en dépit de son choix d'amis plus que discutable, il était quelqu'un de très fréquentable.

Au début de la sixième année, Lily avait définitivement coupé les ponts avec Severus et, bien qu'elle savait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision, son amitié lui manquait un peu. Certes elle ne se retrouvait pas toute seule, elle avait Jessica, mais sa relation avec lui avait été très enrichissante sur le plan intellectuel, elle pouvait parler de potion avec lui pendant des heures ainsi que de toutes magies approfondies.

Dans le même temps, Remus s'était légèrement éloigné des Maraudeurs, rien de radical mais eux qui étaient ensemble presque vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre c'était étrange. Encore aujourd'hui elle n'en connaissait pas la raison . Elle avait évidemment pensé d'abord à une dispute mais Remus avait dit que non, de plus elle s'en souvenait d'une durant la cinquième année et cela avait été pour le moins…violent, en tout cas rien dans ce genre. Ensuite elle avait pensé à un ostracisme de la part des trois autres mais ils cherchaient d'autant plus à le ramener vers eux. Finalement elle lui avait demandé, il avait juste répondu qu'il avait besoin d'espace, elle en avait été qu'à moitié convaincu.

Entre la solitude de Lily et l'isolement de Remus ils en était venus à étudier régulièrement ensemble. Même si Remus avait un niveau moyen, lamentable, en potion il l'écoutait en parlé toujours attentivement et ses connaissances en DCFM , égales voir supérieures à celles de Severus, la fascinait au plus haut point. Severus disait souvent que toute personne ayant de fortes prédispositions en défense contre les forces du mal avait des affinités avec elles, en voyant Remus qui n'avait pas la moindre attirances pour la magie noire elle se devait de dire qu'il avait tort.

Cela dura quelques semaines eux passant tout leur tant à la bibliothèque travaillant ou discutant ensemble. Puis du jour au lendemain, Remus fut de retour auprès des Maraudeurs plus unis que jamais. Quand Lily demanda des explications il répondit qu'il avait surestimer la charge de devoirs et qu'il ne lui était pas nécessaire de travailler autant. Lily laissa courir et ils continuèrent leurs séances à la bibliothèque une ou deux fois par semaine.

Tout cela pour dire que Lily et Remus n'était pas vraiment proches, du moins pas autant que Remus l'était de Sirius ou de James et Peter, mais elle s'y était suffisamment attachés pour se ronger les sangs tout les mois quand il était malade. Elle avait fait beaucoup de spéculations sur sa maladie, elle avait même pensé au sida qui coïncidait assez bien avec le reste, elle avait cessé en voyant la tension qu'avait Remus quand on l'évoquait. De toute façon on finirait bien par lui dire.

Quand elle passa le seuil de l'infirmerie elle se dirigea directement vers le fond de la pièce. Remus était assis en tailleur en train de lire un parchemin.

- Tu ne te reposes pas?

- J'ai dormi toute la matinée je crois que j'ai rattrapé le sommeil en retard pour un mois.

Etant donné que ses cernes étaient encore présentes et qu'elle voyait les veines de son visage en transparence à plus de deux mètres, Lily doutait qu'il était complètement reposé, ceci dit Remus avait toujours plus ou moins l'air anémié.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis?

- Le cours de DCFM, je me demande comment Mr Fell peut s'attendre à ce que tout le monde puisse rendre un devoir convenable avec le peu d'informations qu'il nous donne.

- A propos tu sais où on peut trouver de la doc à ce sujet.

Remus ramassa son sac de cours qui trainait par terre et en sortit plusieurs livres.

-On a commencé la démonologie aujourd'hui et tu as déjà fait des recherches alors que tu n'as pas assisté au cours?

-Sachant que je serais surement « malade », Mr Fell m'a prévenu que vous étudieriez ce chapitre. Par contre j'ai eu du mal pour savoir où chercher.

- Tu es allé à la Réserve? Demanda-t-elle en feuilletant un des livres.

- Non, section étude des moldues.

Voyant le regard confus que lui jeta Lily, Remus se lança dans un discours explicatif prenant le ton professoral qu'il utilisait parfois avec les Maraudeurs.

- Comme Mr Fell le précise… trois fois, la démonologie ne peut pas être considérée comme de la magie noire puisque ce n'est pas vraiment de la magie. Contrairement à certaines croyances on ne peut pas « invoquer » des démons pour augmenter sa puissance magique ou autre chose. Si les démons ont beaucoup de pouvoirs ils les utilisent rarement pour des choses concrètes. Leur but est de faire pencher l'humanité vers le mal pas la détruire si c'est ce qu'ils cherchaient faire ils seraient vite au chômage technique. Ainsi il est inutile d'essayer d'interagir avec eux pour les faire adhérer à notre cause, au pire c'est eux qui nous inspire nos mauvaise actions. Leur travail, tout comme ceux des anges, repose sur la bipolarité de le nature humaine, ils influencent sue ce qui est mauvais. De même cela ne mène à rien de chercher à les détruire, d'une part les chances d'en éliminer un seul est très minces, d'autre part ils seront tous morts quand le Mal n'existera plus c'est-à-dire quand Pestilence, Guerre, Famine et Mort en auront terminé (l'Apocalypse).

- Donc on a aucun moyen de les contrôler?

- Oui.

- Flippant. C'est quoi le rapport avec les moldues?

- Comme il est impossible d'interagir avec eux on a quasiment pas d'informations. Les moldues sont plus portés sur la religion que les sorciers, ils ont donc beaucoup plus d'ouvrages que nous. Certes tout n'est pas à prendre au pied de la lettre mais certaines choses sont intéressantes.

- De la théologie? Pourquoi l'étudier si c'est une question de religion?

- Je ne sais pas, pour prouver que l'enfer existe peut-être.

-'_L'enfer est désert tout les démons sont ici'. _Donc tout ces livres sont d'auteurs moldus.

-Mis à part à celui-là. C'est le seul écrit par un sorcier que j'ai trouvé, il était dans la section histoire de la magie. La seule apparition de démon avéré fut en septembre 1666 peu après l'incendie de Londres. L'auteur, un collaborateur d'un certain archevêque James Usher, en fut témoin et décida, suite à cet événement, de faire une thèse sur le sujet. Sa théorie colle à peu près à la vision du christianisme mis à part que, selon lui, il y aurait un représentant permanant de l'Enfer et du Paradis présents sur Terre les autres anges et démons n'intervenant que ponctuellement et que c'est le représentant de l'Enfer qui serait apparut.

- Et qu'a fait ce représentant durant l'apparition?

-La société sorcière de Londres a cru qu'un mage noir avait fait une évocation et que l'incendie était d'origine démoniaque expliquant la difficulté à l'éteindre. Le démon aurait fait un discours pour nier toute implications démoniaques. Attends je crois que l'auteur l'a retranscrit: « Contrairement aux rumeurs qui circulent en ce moment, nous, et par nous j'entends la population de l'Enfer, sommes pas responsables de l'incendie. Je ne sais ce qui c'est passé et ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais si un démon a eu une influence c'est uniquement en suggérant de faire un feu pour voir à quelle vitesse tout cela brulerait. Toutes actions mauvaises n'est pas provoquées par nous la plupart du temps c'est de votre faute, enfin bref je ne vais pas vous faire une conférence sur l'_ineffable_. J'en profite pour vous demander d'arrêter de tenter les invocations démoniaques ça ne marche pas et ça nous agace plus qu'autre chose, si vous voulez le pouvoir ou l'argent débrouillez vous pas besoin de vendre votre âme on la récupérera de toute façon. Puisque je suis ici, les sortilège impardonnables ne sont pas de nous visiblement c'est juste un sorcier très ingénieux. Merci à tous de votre attention soyez maudits. »

- Edifiant en effet et on a le nom du démon?

-Non mais quelqu'un a eu le temps de le dessiner.

Remus lui tendit le livre pour qu'elle puisse observer le croquis.

-Mmh, je suis sûre de l'avoir croisé dans une librairie à Soho.*

Remus éclata de rire avant de ranger les livres dans son sac. Lily se fit la réflexion qu'elle devrait lui demander de l'aide puisqu'elle ne parvenait à rien.

-Dis tu penses que tu pourrais m'aider avec Black et Jessica?

A sa grande surprise, Remus ne parut pas du tout enthousiaste à cette idée.

-Ce ne sont pas mes affaire, si Sirius ne veux pas sortir avec ton amie je ne pense pouvoir l'obliger.

- Reconnais que ce n'est pas sain de rester seul aussi longtemps.

-Je ne sors avec aucune fille également tu sais.

-Mais toi c'est pas pareil…enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire tu es psychologiquement stable toi.

-Si tu le dis. Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas revivre le « désastre Tears ».

Durant sa quatrième année Sirius Black avait eu une série de petites amies. Rien de très sérieux sur le plan émotionnel et rien de très poussé sur le plan charnel, une ou deux semaines de flirt et c'était fini. La dernière était une Poussouffle du nom de Manuela Tears, bien que pas de nature mauvaise elle prenait cette relation au sérieuse et était possessive. Supportant mal que son copain passe plus de temps avec ses amis qu'avec elle, Black et elle se disputait souvent. Après que Remus soit tombé malade une fois de plus, une altercation plus violente que les autres eu lieu au point qu'ils en étaient presque venus aux mains et que James et Pettigrew durent intervenir pour les séparer. Cette crise sonna le début de la longue période de célibat de Black.

- Justement il ne vas pas rester sur un tel échec et puis Jessica n'est pas comme ça.

-Je ne crois pas que…

- Ecoute je sais que ça peut passer pour un caprice mais c'est pas. Je fais ça aussi pour Jessica: je ne vais pas dire qu'elle est folle amoureuse de lui, elle-même dit que non. Mais elle me parle de lui sans cesse depuis la deuxième année et la seule pour laquelle elle ne lui parle pas c'est qu'elle veut pas se prendre un râteau. Je ne veux qu'une fois qu'on aura quitter Poudlard et qu'elle le verra peu ou plus, elle se demande ce qui se serait passé s'il avait accepter une rencard.

Cette fois-ci Remus y réfléchit sérieusement, il fixa le plafond les sourcils pendant quelques minutes. Quand il tourna son regard vers lui il sembla plus enthousiaste au projet.

- Je supposes que je peux lui parler pour qu'il pense que discuter avec elle soit au moins la deuxième meilleure idée du siècle.

-Ne te surestime pas, si je n'y suis pas parvenu tu n'y arriveras pas aussi facilement.

- Je ne veux te vexer Lily mais, mis à part en ce qui concerne James, je suis beaucoup plus persuasif.

Lily avait de sérieux doutes là-dessus mais, quand le lendemain soir Jessica lui annonça qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Sirius Black le week-end suivant, Lily se demanda ce que Rem avait qu'elle n'avait pas.

* * *

Je précise encore une fois que ce n'est pas un SB/OC donc ne pensez pas que Sirius à céder aussi facilement!

*Je sais que ma digression sur la démonolgie prend au moins la moitié du chap alors que l'histoire n'avance pas beaucoup mais je suis une fan absolue de Good Omens et je me devais de le caser j'espère que le discours de Crowley (le démon) n'est pas trop OOC et que vous apprécierez. Personnellement j'ai eu énormement de plaisirs à écrires ce chap.

N'hésitez pas à reviewer!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potter n'est pas à moi

Un grand merci à MissTako chan, Meg le cacahuète, () (qui à apprit quand on met un point d'interrogation pour le signataire d'une review ça ne marche pas), et Cornelune pour sa review d'une longueur formidable.

Me revoilà pour le chapitre 5, j'espère que je ne vous ais pas fait attendre. Cette fois-ci promit pas de digression ^^. Pour situer l'action, le chap se déroule après la conversation entre Remus et Lily mais avant que celle-ci n'aprenne que Jessica et Sirius ont un recard.

bonne lecture!

* * *

En fin d'après-midi Remus fut autorisé à regagner le dortoir. Voyant que les autres n'étaient pas sortit de cours, il décida de profiter de ces quelques minutes de tranquillité pour commencer son devoir tant que la conversation avec Lily était encore fraiche. Franchement, Mr Fell était très compétent mais il ne se rendait pas compte de la qualité qu'il exigeait; à tout les coup les trois autres ne pourraient pas le faire et il devrait les aider en étant sûr que _leur_ devoir n'était pas un copié collé de _son _devoir. Enfin en compensation il copierait sur James en métamorphose et pour l 'enchantement il copierait sur…

- Mais enfin Moony! On eu ce devoir aujourd'hui et tu n'étais même pas là!

Au moins il aura toujours eu le temps de faire le plan et l'introduction.

- Salut à toi aussi Padfoot, mon après-midi a été génial merci et la tienne?

- Ouais excuse moi. Tu m'inquiètes tout de même faire tes devoirs aussi vite quand il s'agit de magie noire.

Non décidément il ne voulait pas la même conversation deux fois de suites sur le fait que la démonologie n'est PAS de la magie noire. Il voulait amener le sujet « Jessica » en douceur mais finalement il allait faire autrement. Ça l'apprendra à pas écouter en cours.

-Tu devrais peut-être parler avec l'amie de Lily, cela arrangerait tout le monde.

Sirius réagit de manière plus brusque que prévu. Ainsi Remus se retrouva plaqué sur le lit tandis que Sirius le secouait par les épaules comme un prunier.

- Traître! Pourquoi tu me fais ça? Je sais que je suis chiant mais c'est pas une raison, tu ne va pas me larguer comme ça, hein?

Wow, peut-être que Moony aurait dut s'expliquer avant de dire ça comme ça. Pour sa défense il n'avait aucune idée que Sirius l'interpréterait de travers, honnêtement l'idée même était risible.

- Ce que je voulais dire c'est que si tu expliquait exactement à cette fille pourquoi tu ne peux pas sortir avec elle, elle convaincrait surement Lily d'arrêter de te harceler.

Sirius se calma et se redressa, à ce moment là Remus sut qu'il avait gagné. Si Sirius réfléchissait à quelque chose que Moony avait demandé c'est qu'il le ferait. La réflexion ne servait qu'à régler les menus détails tel que…

- Cela ne te semble pas cruel d'aller lui dire en face que je ne veux pas sortir avec elle parce qu'elle n'est pas mon genre?

Bingo!

-Je ne te demande de sortir ton couplet sur une incompatibilité physique ou autre, je te parle de la vrai raison pour laquelle tu ne _peux_ pas sortir avec elle, celle que si tu l'avais dit à Lily on en serait pas là.

C'était pour le moins inattendu. Sirius y avait bien sur songé, dire la vérité était tellement plus simple dans ce cas là, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que Moony serait d'accord.

- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de lui dire à elle? Ce n'est pas toi qui avait dit que ça devait resté secret?

- J'ai parlé avec elle quelque fois, elle avait l'air d'être une fille intelligente. De toute façon Prongs sait, Wormtail sait, Lily va bientôt savoir, tu peux bien expliquer à cette fille si elle promet de garder ça pour elle, pas besoin de faire une conférence de presse non plus.

C'est dingue comment en deux minutes on peut se débarrasser d'une complication majeure.

- Je dois y aller maintenant?

-Non pas la peine tu iras demain.

Soulagé, Sirius s'affala sur le lit et par conséquent sur Remus qui se trouvait encore entre les deux.

-Pad, lève toi t'es lourd!

- Oh je t'en prie je suis claqué.

Remus renonça à se dégager mais garda un œil sur sa main au cas où elle deviendrait bleu à cause du manque d'oxygène.

-Moony?

-Mmh?

-T'es jaloux?

Peut-être un peu, mais ce n'était pas justifié.

- Tu rigoles? Elle a les cheveux trop noirs et les yeux trop bleus, elle n'a aucune chance contre moi.

Contrairement à Lily, Jessica avait conscience que ses chances avec Sirius étaient minces voire nulles. Pas qu'elle avait une mauvaise estime d'elle-même, au contraire, mais elle savait qu'il y avait une incompatibilité de caractères, le fait qu'elle ne pouvait aligner deux phrases complètes n'aidait pas non plus. Elle n'aimait pas fréquenter de très près les personnes qu'elle admirait beaucoup c'était mauvais pour son ego. Jamais elle n'avait sérieusement envisagé de sortir avec lui, ou ne serait-ce que demander, donc quand elle le vit s'approcher d'elle pour entamer la conversation, elle se doutait que ce n'était pas parce que Lily avait réussi.

- Tu cherches Lily?

- Pas vraiment depuis qu'elle a commencé son petit harcèlement moins je la vois mieux je me porte.

Même si Jessica n'avait pas encouragé Lily elle ne l'avait pas vraiment dissuadée et maintenant elle redoutait qu'il pense que c'était de sa faute.

- Ce n'était ppas mon idée, je je savais que tu dirais nnon.

Si elle pouvait arrêter de bafouiller et si son cœur n'essayait plus de perforer sa poitrine ce serait parfait. Elle détestait vraiment quand elle faisait ça.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je me doute que seul Evans pouvait avoir des idées pareilles. Mais tu sais que malgré tout ça ne change rien n'est-ce pas?

Elle ne put que hocher la tête, elle ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix. Question râteau ce n'était pas très violent, mais ce n'était jamais agréable. Sirius n'attendit pas plus et poursuivit.

- Néanmoins je te dois une explication. Cela n'a strictement rien à voir avec toi, bien que tu ne sois pas mon genre, ça a plutôt un rapport avec ma disponibilité inexistante.

Là elle était perdue, si elle l'avait compris il n'était pas célibataire. Pourtant aucune fille sortant avec Sirius Black n'accepterait de garder ça secret et cela aurait fait le tour de l'école en trois heures chrono. Les seules personne qu'il fréquentait était les maraudeurs et Lily, elle ne voit aucune fille…Oh, maintenant oui cela avait plus de sens.

Sirius sut qu'elle avait compris en voyant ses yeux s'écarquiller exagérément. Un grand soulagement qu'il n'ait pas besoin de tout expliquer, cela avait déjà été assez pénible avec Prongs et Wormtail.

- Donc tu es…

- Oui.

- Avec Lupin?

Apparemment Evans savait s'entourer.

- … oui. Tu tiens le coup?

- Oh, je me suis fait à l'idée qu'il n'y aurait pas de _nous_ longtemps avant. En fait ça m'arrange, au moins cela m'évitera de te voir avec une pouf.

Bon elle a l'air de le prendre pas trop mal, pas de crise d'hystérie, pas de pleurs quoiqu'elle avait les yeux un peu humides. Il allait rejoindre son dortoir quand Jessica reprit.

- Ceci dit il faut quand même convaincre Lily et le meilleur moyen serait de lui donner ce qu'elle veut.

Oui elle comprenait et acceptait mais elle méritait tout de même une petite compensation.

- Ce qu'elle veut c'est un rencard; on va lui en donner un. Cependant elle n'a pas précisée le nombre de participant, un double rendez-vous me parait tout à fait correcte, tu amènes ton copain et moi j'amène une amie, une fille acceptant un double rencard avec Lupin et Black ça doit se trouver facilement, et on passe le samedi après midi à Pré-au-Lard, cela te convient? Parfait à samedi alors.

Sur ce elle tourna les talons sans lui laisser le temps de protester. En tournant à l'angle du mur elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait tenu une conversation avec _lui _sans rougir ou se rendre ridicule. Elle porta sa main à son poignet pour constater avec stupéfaction que son pouls était normal. Excellent, elle pouvait maintenant espérer tirer un trait dessus une fois tout cela terminer. Sa liberté valait largement ses joues humides.

Sirius, quant à lui, était stupéfait qu'il s'en sorte à si bon compte. Restait un problème: comment convaincre Moony.

* * *

Les reviews sont bonnes pour le moral de l'auteur, n'hésitez pas!


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, j'avais une panne d'inspiration mais suiter à une crise d'insomnie c'est réglé. Voici l'avant dernier chapitre (je sais un peu court).

Un grand mercie à meg-la-cacahuete, Rosie 74, Loulou2a et Miss Tako-chan.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

- Donc quand je te dis d'aller lui expliquer que tu ne peux pas sortir avec elle, toi tu reviens avec un rencard auquel je dois assister. Oui maintenant je vois tout à fait la logique de ton raisonnement.

En fait dans un certain sens il comprenait et puis la situation générale ne gênait pas vraiment Remus, quoiqu'il s'en serait bien passé il avait réussi à y échapper toute sa scolarité, mais on ne lui avait pas demandé son avis et la sensation d'être mis au pied du mur était pour le moins désagréable.

Néanmoins il était soulagé. Dire la vérité à la fille avait été une idée risquée, certaine n'aurait pas eu la discrétion de Jessica et cela aurait fait le tour de toute l'école, probabilité qui lui donnait des sueurs froides. En définitive, Sirius et lui pouvaient s'estimer heureux d'être simplement obligés de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard avec deux de leurs camarades de classe. Il n'empêche que cela restait agaçant.

- C'est juste pour un samedi après-midi ça ne peut pas être si terrible.

- Rappelle moi pourquoi tu as arrêter les rencard après Tears.

Là Moony marquait un point.

- Bon d'accord cela va surement être chiant mais tu sais ce que c'est…

- Non je ne sais pas et jusqu'à maintenant cela me convenait très bien.

-… Tu fais semblait de l'écouter et tu acquiesces de temps en temps.

Renonçant à argumenter, Remus hocha la tête en signe de reddition. C'était un comble tout de même que son premier rencard ait lieu alors qu'il sort déjà avec quelqu'un, un mec de surcroit.

Jessica se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque sachant qu'à cette heure-ci elle avait de grandes chances de _la_ trouver là. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle avait suggéré ce double rendez-vous, surement des raisons vindicatives qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'apprécier. Enfin bref choisir la seconde fille c'était montrer ardue: il lui fallait une fille qui n'était intéressée par aucun des deux garçons mais qui trouve leur compagnie un minimum agréable, qui ne soit pas une des ex de Sirius, qui ait de la conversation car elle se sentait déjà assez mal d'avoir entrainer Lupin sans en plus lui mettre une fille insipide, et évidemment qu'elle soit célibataire. Par chance une de ses amies du cours de runes remplissait tout ces critères.

- Mégane j'ai un rencard avec Black et Lupin samedi tu veux te joindre à nous?

Face à cette proposition il n'y avait qu'une réponse socialement acceptable pour la population féminine de Poudlard:

-A quelle heure je dois venir?

La bonne nouvelle c'est que Sirius était sur que la seconde fille savait que ce rencard n'en avait que le nom. Moony avait donc peu de chance de se retrouver dans une situation similaire à la sienne, ce qui aurait été ironique.

La mauvaise nouvelle c'est que personne n'avait ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils s'étaient assis à cette table, soit dix bonnes minutes, et que l'ambiance se faisait assez pesante. Certes ce n'est pas une obligation que tout se passe absolument bien, le but de la manœuvre étant de _ne pas_ avoir de deuxième rendez-vous, mais il avait la très nette impression qu'aucunes des quatre personnes assises à cette table n'avait la moindre de ce qu'il fallait faire, impression assez gênante.

Ceci ils avaient évité Chez Madame Pieddodu au profit des Trois Balais, il s'était juré de ne jamais _jamais _retourné là-bas, c'était déjà ça.

-Remus? Lily m'a dit que tu avais terminer le devoir de DCFM sur la démonologie, comment tu as fait? Personnellement je n'ai même pas pu écrire cinq centimètre de parchemin.

Pour nouer un dialogue il y a deux sujets valables en toutes circonstances, les cours et la météo, Jessica avait choisi le premier. Sirius préférait le deuxième car on pouvait toujours tourner habilement la conversation vers le quidditch mais 75% de la table n'était que moyennement intéressé par ce sport.

Le choix de Jessica était judicieux: elle obtenait de l'aide pour son devoir, l'autre fille étant une Serdaigle pouvait se joindre à la conversation, quant à Moony…Moony avait un charisme étonnant pour expliquer la DCFM.

L'inconvénient avec cette matière, c'est que les profs sont soi ennuyeux au possible soit complètement flippant. Même Fell qui était plutôt correcte avait des airs de fanatique religieux quand il parlait d'eau bénite. Moony avait trouvé un équilibre quasi parfait et il avait une pédagogie qui ferait de lui un professeur excellent si on l'autorisait à enseigner.

En attendant les filles étaient fascinés par son discours, parfois Sirius se demandait si Moony n'avait pas des connaissances en hypnose. Il se demanda également s'il devait prendre des notes pour son devoir avant de secouer la tête pour chasser cette idée. Décidant que Moony ne se vexerait pas, il se pencha plus attentivement sur son verre jusqu'à n'entendre que la voix de Moony sans en comprendre un seul mot.

James aimait sa petite amie, sincèrement, c'est pour cela qu'il passa toute son après-midi à observer avec elle si tout se déroulait selon le plan de Lily. Dire qu'il y avait des choses tellement plus intéressantes à faire. Elle avait été extatique en apprenant que Padfoot avait enfin accepté mais sa joie se changeait en consternation en voyant que ce dernier fixait son verre avec des yeux vitreux, signe qu'il avait débranché. Néanmoins elle restait optimiste:

- Je n'imaginais pas que Remus aussi à l'aise, dit-elle en regardant celui-ci expliquer quelque chose aux deux filles qui l'écoutaient attentivement. J'avais fini par le croire légèrement asocial, que c'était pour cela qu'il était célibataire, enfin ça et le fait qu'il je ne l'entendais pas parler de ça.

James rit jaune à ce commentaire en priant de tout cœur que Lily ne cherche pas non plus à caser Remus sinon Padfoot allait péter une durit.

Quoique la situation était assez comique: depuis près d'un an qu'ils sortaient ensemble Sirius et Remus n'avait jamais de vrai rencard, et ce pour des raisons évidentes, donc c'était leur premier rendez-vous ensemble.

James avait espéré que Lily se rendrait compte toute seule de la situation et qu'elle ferait machine arrière malheureusement Lily ne semblait pas comprendre. Pas qu'il l'en blâmait, ils avaient tout les deux une manière de se comporter qui faisait trop/pas assez couple, autant pour Peter et lui c'était évident autant pour quelqu'un de l'extérieur c'était presque indétectable. D'un côté cela avait pas vraiment été quelque chose d'imprévu, il était sur qu'il pouvait dire le jour exacte l'ambiance avait été un peu plus détendu après ça. Il savait que cela être un choc pour elle, on pouvait voir cela comme un test si elle ne supportait pas ça elle ne supporterait ni les animagi ni la lycanthropie.

- Finalement ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé.

- Moins pires que certains de mes précédent rencards. Je suis content que tout cela soit fini.

- Fini? Tu crois vraiment que Lily va laisser tomber?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut de plus? C'est bon, elle a eu son rencard!

- Oui mais elle voudra savoir pourquoi il n'y en aura pas un deuxième.

- Je lui dirais que ça ne collait pas, qu'on était pas compatible, des trucs comme ça. Je suis libre maintenant! Non sérieusement Moony, elle ne vas pas réagir de manière excessive.

Sirius fut interrompu par un vacarme venant des escaliers qui s'acheva par un bang sur la porte du dortoir suivi par la voix de banshee à laquelle il commençait à s'habituer.

- Black! Ouvre cette putain de porte que je t'étripe!

* * *

N'hésitez pas à reviewer!


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour, je sais que j'ai mis le temps mais voici le dernier chapitre en espérant qu'il va vous plaire.

Merci à Meg-la-cacahuete, Miss Tako-chan et Cornelune (grâce à qui je suis sorti de ma torpeur pour écrire ça).

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Jamais il n'était venu à l'esprit de Lily que son plan pouvait mal se dérober, pour elle la phase la plus compliquée était d'amener Black à accepter le rendez-vous. Elle savait comment la suite se déroulerait, le rendez-vous se passerait merveilleusement bien et Black demanderait à Jessica de sortir avec lui, il ne pouvait en être autrement, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Alors quand elle était venu féliciter Jessica et que cette dernière lui avait dit qu'il n'y aurait ni de deuxième ni de troisième rencard, Lily ne put trouver qu'une explication censée : Black n'avait pas joué le jeu. Certes peut-être que les circonstances n'étaient des plus favorables mais même Remus, qui n'avait pas eu son mot à dire, s'était bien comporté.

Si Black était un imbécile notoire, Lily savait qu'il pouvait se conduire de manière charmante quand il le voulait. Malgré sa tendance à l'appeler Evans et leurs désaccords fréquents, ils s'entendaient très bien. Même si elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas, il lui donnait l'impression qu'elle faisait partie intégrante de la bande et pas juste en tant que petite-amie de « Prongs », c'était plus que ce qu'avaient eu les ex de James et de Peter de la part de Black.

Malgré son amitié pour lui, la seule chose dont Lily avait envie c'était de l'étrangler. C'est pour cela qu'elle se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons avec la ferme résolution de frapper très fort sur la tête de ce crétin jusqu'à ce que ça rentre. Elle tambourina à la porte de toutes ses forces, puis hurla sa rage contre Black et sa stupidité.

Ce fut Remus qui lui ouvrit et Lily sentit sa colère descendre légèrement, elle était toujours mal à l'aise de se mettre en colère devant lui, alors qu'il supportait des crétins comme Black et Potter avec un calme olympien. Inspirant pour se calmer elle pénétra dans la pièce mais ensuite elle vit Black au fond se tenant avec son attitude hautaine qui lui était si familière faisant revenir sa colère à la charge.

Remus n'avait pas vraiment d'assister à ça mais il se sentait obligé de rester ne serait-ce que pour les calmer au cas où cela dégénèrerait trop. Donc il se recula le plus possible et se tint prêt à intervenir alors que Lily commençait.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ça ?

-Quoi ? C'est toi qui voulais qu'on ait un rencard, c'est fait. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

-Que tu sortes avec elle, que tu te comportes correctement.

-Cela n'a aucun rapport, je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle ne plaisait, maintenant je le confirme, elle ne me plaît pas.

-Pourquoi lui as-tu donné des faux espoirs, alors ?

-Tu te fiches de moi ? C'est toi qui voulais qui as dit que je ne pouvais pas savoir tant que je n'y serais pas allé.

-Mais tu n'étais pas censé réagir comme ça. Tu étais censé lui demander de sortir avec toi.

-Et au nom de quoi ferais-je ça ?

-Parce que tu le dois.

-Désolé je ne savais que cela faisait partie du règlement intérieur. Je repose ma question, au nom de quoi ferais-je ça ?

-Au nom du fait que tu lui plais, qu'elle te plait, que vous allez bien ensemble.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, ce n'est pas parce que l'un à côté de l'autre on forme quelque chose de vaguement harmonieux qu'on doit être en couple. C'est à cause des cheveux ? Parce que si c'est ça je me teins en blond et on en parle plus.

-Mais arrête avec cette histoire de cheveux, tu n'es pas aussi superficiel. Explique une bonne fois pour toute, elle est belle, gentille, intelligente alors POURQUOI TU NE VEUX PAS ?

Leurs répliques avaient été échangées rapidement sans prendre la peine ni de réfléchir ni de respirer. Mais après la dernière phrase hurlée par Evans, Sirius dut faire une pause, il avait envie lui aussi de crier sa réponse mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'on l'entende depuis l'extérieur du dortoir. Il prit donc sur lui pour répondre de la voix la plus calme et posée imaginable ce que Prongs et Wormtail lui avaient déjà arraché de la bouche.

-Parce que je suis gay.

« Et merde » fut la première pensée de Lily quand elle assimila l'information, sa deuxième pensée elle la formula à voix haute.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt.

-Cela ne dépendait pas que de moi, mais avec Moony on en a discuté et on a décidé qu'on devait te le dire.

Lily se tourna vers Remus pour confirmer ce que Sirius avait sous-entendu et il acquiesça. « Et remerde », maintenant Lily avait la vague idée de ce que Elizabeth Bennet et encore plus Emma Woodhouse avaient pu ressentir quand elles s'étaient rendu compte de leurs erreurs.

Jamais elle n'avait été aussi abattue de s'être trompé, même après que Severus l'ait traité de sang-de-bourbe, non seulement à cause des ennuis qu'elle a causés à eux trois mais encore plus parce que le fait que Sirius soit homo l'étonnait beaucoup plus que Remus le soit. Parce qu'elle avait toujours vu Sirius comme un tombeur alors qu'il n'était sorti avec personne depuis la quatrième année. Parce qu'elle venait de réaliser que, contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, elle avait des préjugés. Elle était d'ascendance moldu, certains ne la considéraient pas comme une vraie sorcière, elle ne devrait pas avoir des préjugés.

En se rappelant le nombre de fois qu'elle avait dit « tu dois » Lily en aurait pleuré de rage. Elle venait de découvrir quelque chose sur elle et elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle voyait.

Sirius savait qu'Evans ne prendrait pas mal cette révélation, elle était ouverte d'esprit, il savait aussi que c'était un peu mieux accepté chez les moldus, et étant une fille elle ne le prendrait pas personnellement. Mais en voyant son visage se décomposé, il pensa que peut-être c'était-il trompé. Moony sembla penser différemment puisqu'il s'approcha d'Evans et lui parler doucement comme pour ne pas la faire sursauter.

-Allons Lily, ce n'est pas grave.

-Si, j'aurais du savoir.

-Tu ne pouvais pas deviner heureusement pour nous d'ailleurs.

-Mais quand même je n'aurais pas du agir comme ça.

-C'est juste que tu es obstinée, cela n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire.

Même si elle n'en était pas entièrement convaincue elle fut rassurée qu'il ne lui en veuille pas. Sirius, visiblement lui aussi soulagé, lui fit aussi un sourire d'encouragement.

-Et pour Jessica ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, lui répondit Sirius, elle est déjà au courant.

-Ah bon ?

-J'ai parlé avec elle il y a quelques jours, c'est suite à ça qu'elle a proposé la sortie à Pré-au-lard.

Lily ne suivait pas le raisonnement de son amie mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Après leur avoir souhaité une bonne soirée, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle vit Jessica assise sur son lit en train de lire, elle avait l'air d'aller bien, bizarrement mieux qu'elle.

-Alors tu savais ?

-Et oui.

-Tu aurais pu me le dire avant que je me tape la honte de ma vie.

-Ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire, tu sais que je n'aime pas les commérages.

-Peut-être, sinon tu prends ça comment ?

-Lily quand je disais qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien ce n'était pas une façon de parler, je le savais vraiment. Alors maintenant savoir pourquoi, c'est plutôt positif.

Lily voyait tout de même que Jessica était un peu triste mais si elle soutenait le contraire alors soit. Elle aussi prit place sur le lit et fixa les draps avant que quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit.

-Si tu étais absolument sûre que tu ne pouvais pas sortir avec lui, étant donné les circonstances, ça veut dire que tu as un radar ou quelque chose du genre.

Jessica ne put que rire à la suggestion de son amie.

-Peut-être mais je ne suis pas certaine que cela serve à grand-chose.

**fin**

**

* * *

**

Merci à tout ceux qui ont suivi cette fic.


End file.
